


Why?

by AWanderingSoul



Series: Halloween Drabble Challenge 2016 [13]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Gen, Halloween, Pack, Pumpkin carving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWanderingSoul/pseuds/AWanderingSoul
Summary: Day 13 of 31 Days of Halloween Challenge
Xander has to help Oz when he realizes how he thinks of Willow





	

The night had started so normal, they were going to have a quite night on Halloween, for once not fighting some evil force. That is not how the night ended though, “For once I would love to have Giles say something and it being true. I thought demon activity was low on Halloween.” “It usually is but we are on the hell mouth Buffy,” Willow responded, pressing more of her weight on the door as the banging on it increased.

~Ten hours earlier~

“I was thinking since Giles said we could have the night off, we could hang at mine. Have pop corn and a movie marathon after we carve pumpkins. I am in need of some normal Halloween-y fun.” Buffy said as she sat at the table with her friends. Xander was looking at Oz and Willow without actually looking at the two. He was slightly worried, last night had been a rough one for Oz and his wolfy half, making Xander very protective of the shorter boy. As he was lost in thought he didn't hear the conformations from the others about Buffy's suggestion and blushed slightly when he agreed to come as well. Buffy and Willow began to bicker over what movies to watch that night after deciding that Oz would grab the pumpkins after school. At four they all met outside the Summers' home Xander had helped Oz with the large orange gourds and the girls laughed excitedly about the night ahead. 

Half way through carving the pumpkins Oz began to shake, sweat pouring from his forehead and soon passed out. Xander in a state of shock ran from the house to find Giles, hoping the librarian could figure out what was wrong. When he stepped back into the house the two found both girls holding the basement door shut. “He just wolfed out! We tried the tranq darts but they didn't work, just seemed to annoy him.” Buffy shouted over the banging on the door. Xander was nervous and as Giles' research thing entered its third hour with no luck Xander knew what he had to do. Walking over to the door to the basement, that for the first time since Oz was shoved down there, quite he opened the door. “Xander no!” Willow shouted just as the brunette boy closed the door behind him. He walked down the stairs to find Oz pacing, “Oz, man your scaring me, us. Why are you wolfed out man? You know you can talk to me, tell me anything.” When the wolf just kept pacing Xander pulled out his phone and called his cousin. “Derek man I don't know whats wrong. Oz wolfed out and he just keeps pacing. Do you think he is hurt?” “No Xander, Oz is just going through something. He might be having a mental issue, such as going through feelings. He just needs to process whats going on, he will be better the closer you are to him. Pack is very important for this Xander. Good luck.” Xander hung up the phone and slowly walked down the rest of the stairs. He curled up in the far corner and a second later Oz was beside him. “It's OK Oz when ever you feel like talking you know I'm here. Just take your time.” 

About an hour later Oz shifted back, snuggling closer to Xander's warmth. “I'm sorry,” he whispered. “Hey, hey no never apologize when you need pack Oz,” Xander responded and after a brief moment of silence continued, “Do you want to tell me what's going on?” Oz sighed and pushed himself even closer to Xander. “We were carving the pumpkins and my mind began to wander. I was thinking about how great it was to be hanging with you, with my pack, and it hit me. I don't think of Willow as pack. I should think of her as pack, right?” “Not really, I mean I know you both love each other but remember what my cousin said? Just because your dating doesn't mean she will be pack. Your wolf is not a separate being Oz he is a manifestation of your basic animalistic urges. Derek said the only way she will feel like pack is if she can except all of you. I think you both need to sit and have a long talk, but remember I will always be here for you. Even if you need to leave and find yourself you will always have a home here with me. Now lets get some rest you had a very long night.” Xander shifted the two of them so they were now lying on the ground. Oz knew that no matter what Xander would always be there for him, the only question was is Willow the same way?


End file.
